¿Amar o matar?
by ananeko123
Summary: Un estudiante llega a una escuela de talentos, pero llega con el objetivo de matar a una chica que se vuelve muy cercarna a él. Deberá elegir si cumplir lo que le pidieron o darse un sentimiento. ADVERTENCIA: Lemon y Muertes de varios personajes
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: Ya sé que me mataran por no actualizar los otros, pero culpen a mi cabeza**

**Kyoya: ¿Ahora qué?**

**Yo: Lo que se me ocurrió en pleno examen de Historia Universal**

**Ryuga: Además de que te inspiraste de ciertas autora que están tan locas como tu**

**Yo: *le tira un ladrillo* Cállate…Gingka te toca**

**Gingka: Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora solo su OC**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

Que más se podrida decir de él, era un criminal sin escrúpulos…no le tenía piedad a nadie y ahora cometió otro asesinato, es conocido como Kyoya Tategami, un asesino en serio.

Escucho un sonido en su celular y era de su jefe: _~Te espero en la oficina para el darte el dinero~_…trabajaba para empresas, así se ganaba su buena vida…además que otra cosa puede pedir de una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento…esas cicatrices lo representaban…

Camino por las ocurras noches de la ciudad…sintiendo sus pasos al contacto con la lluvia, llego a una oficina llamada "Dark Nébula", entro y subió hasta el último piso…ahí encontró a su jefe con un cactus en la mano y en un descuido se pinchó, pero no le tomo importancia ya que se lamio la sangre.

-Deliciosa-saboreo sus labios

-He probado mejores-se sentó en el sillón-¿Dónde está mi paga?-

-¿Cómo sé que la mataste?-

-Toma-le arrojo una blusa llena de sangre-Es de ella o ¿no?-

-Impresionante-cogió un poco de sangre y la saboreo-Su sangre es mejor de lo que imaginaba-

-No tengo toda la noche-se levantó-¡Mi paga!-

-Kyoya, cálmate-le entrego un maletín lleno de dólares-Te lo mereces-

-Fue un gusto hacer negocios contigo-

-No por mucho-apretó un botón y de la nada salieron muchas personas que lo agarraron

-¡ERES UN MALDITO! ¡¿COMO PUDISTES?!-intentaba zafarse de los demás-¡¿CREI QUE TENIAMOS UN TRATO?!-

-Ya se joven Kyoya-le acaricio el rostro con sus manos llenas de sangres-Pero ira a un lugar mucho mejor-

-¿Qué?-susurro-¿A dónde voy a ir?-

-Ya lo veras y por favor cuando estés ahí mátala a ella-saco una foto de una chica y se la mostró-¡Llévenselo!-

Lo llevaron a rastras a un auto y lo metieron a la fuerza ahí, solo podía ver la lluvia que caía y no quería dejar esa noche…fue cuando algo se le vino a la mente algo que no quería recordar hace tiempo…

_/-Oni-chan… ¿Qué haces con un cuchillo?-pregunto un niño de cabello verde_

_-Nada Kakeru…solo me haré un favor-levanto el arma y se la clavo_

_-O…ni-…chan…-cerro sus ojos pasando a una vida mejor_

_Kyoya se empezó a reír como un lunático viendo el acto cruel y despiado que había cometido /_

-Kakeru-susurro con un poco de melancolía-_"Te lo merecías"_-pensó con una sonrisa

-Ya llegamos-el chófer lo saco de sus pensamientos viles-¡Sáquenlo!-

Abrieron la puerta y sacaron a la fuerza…él a un no comprendía que hacia ahí, pero debía de haber una muy buena razón para traer a un asesino de su calibre a un lugar horrible en su perceptiva.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-le pregunto a un persona a su costado

-Nuestro jefe Doji nos mandó a dejarte aquí y decirte que espera que mates a esa chica-se fueron dejándolo solo

-¿Esa chica?-miro el lugar y entro

Era un lugar muy amplio y pintoresco, tenía muchos cuadros de cosas antiguas y todo eso…camino por un pasillo con poco iluminación hasta llegar a una puerta, la abrió y ahí vio a un chico de cabello rojo con unos hermosos ojos color miel que lo miro muy sonriente.

-¿Tú debes ser Kyoya Tategami?-el mencionado asintió-¡Bienvenido a School Talent!

-¿Qué es este lugar exactamente?-pregunto con un tono cortante y frió

-Es una escuela donde muchos estudiantes que tiene beca viene para descubrir sus talentos para hacer progresar a Japón en el futuro-explico detenidamente

-¿Cuál es tu talento?-pregunto con tono de curiosidad

-¿Mi talento?-negó con la cabeza-Lo siento no puedo decírtelo…tienes que descubrirlo por tu cuenta-

-Como sea-miro una fotografía-¿Cuál es mi talento?-

-Eso lo descubriremos más adelante, primero conocerás a tu maestra-

-¿Mi maestra?-levanto la ceja en señal de confusión

-Exacto-empezaron a caminar por otro pasillo-Tu maestra es la que te va a ayudar a descubrir tu talento y te ayudara en lo que sea-

Continuaron por el pasillo ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero se podía sentir algo diferente en Gingka. A Kyoya le parecía un poco conocido, pero tal vez fue producto de su imaginación y no le tomo importancia.

Llegaron hasta una puerta, pero al momento que el pelirrojo la abrió un cuchillo los atravesó, pero no les hizo ningún daño, pero bueno Kyoya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-¡Devuélvelo Hikaru!-exclamo una chica de cabello castaño

-¡Te dije que no lo tengo, Madoka!-se cruzó de brazos una chica de cabello celeste

-¡Claro que lo tienes…yo te vi!-

-¡Si como no…seguro que hiciste que Sophie me espiara!-

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO Y MEJOR ES QUE ME LO DES!

-¡Y SI NO TE LO DOY QUE ME VAS A HACER!-Madoka ya llego a su limite

-¡AHORA SI!-se iba a lanzar contra ella, pero un grito la detuvo

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO LAS DOS?!-Gingka exploto literalmente

-Oye cálmate-le pidió Kyoya viendo la escena

-Gi…Gingka, lo sentimos-hicieron una revelación en forma de disculpa

-Ah-respiro hondo-¿Qué paso?-

-Hikaru me robo mi libro de magia negra-la señalo

-Que yo no fui-se intentó zafarse del asusto-Te dije que fue Ryuto-

-Mentirosa-miraron a Kyoya-Gingka… ¿él es el alumno nuevo?-

-Si-él movió la cabeza en señal de "hola"-¿Saben dónde esta Ana?-

-Allí-señalaron una puerta al fondo-Está trabajando ese proyecto que dejo esa bruja de la maestra-

"_¿Ana?...parece un nombre interesante, pero ¿dónde estará la chica que Doji me encargo de matar? "_

-Vamos Kyoya-se despidieron de las chicas que continuaron su pelea y fueron rumbo a la habitación

Se detuvieron y pudieron escuchar que la chica estaba escribiendo ya que hablaba lo que hacía-A partir del siglo XV, lo que por entonces se conocía como el Gran Ducado de Moscú o Moscovia empezó a liberarse del dominio de los mongoles, bajo la guía de líderes como Iván III e Iván IV…-

-¿Qué hace?-le pregunto Kyoya escuchando

-Tarea…siempre la hace a último momento-abrió la puerta

Allí vieron a una chica de cabello negro con los ojos marrones claros que no despegaba la vista de su libro mientras escribía hasta que noto a los dos chicos.

-Gingka… ¿él es mi alumno?-se levantó de su asiento

-Si Ana-prosiguió a presentarlo-Su nombre es Kyoya Tategami-

Kyoya se había quedado en estado de shock…_"No puede ser…ella es la chica que Doji me mando a matar… ¿qué haré?, pero por supuesto lo cumpliré"_

-Mi nombre es Ana Rodríguez-se presentó con una reverencia-Desde ahora seré tu maestra-concluyo con una sonrisa

* * *

**Kyoya: ¡ME VOLVISTE UN ASESINO!**

**Yo: Hay autoras que han hecho cosas peores…no te quejes**

**Kyoya: Buen punto**

**Ryuga: Te mataran por subir cosas nuevas**

**Yo: ¡AHHHHHHHHH! *sale corriendo despavorida***

**Gingka: Ana-chan espera review de todos especialmente de las actuaras que la inspiraron**

**Ryuga: Que son Rox y Vale como siempre**

**Kyoya: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryuga: ¿Dónde se metió?**

**Kyoya: Esta ahí *señala a Ana llorando mientras ve la foto de un chico de cabello negro***

**Gingka: Ana-chan esta triste**

**Kyoya: *celoso* Pero así se inspira en escribir esto**

**Ryuga: Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora solo sus OC**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

No habían hablado desde que se conocieron, Gingka ya se había marchado, ellos estaban dirigiéndose a la habitación de Kyoya, donde dormiría.

"_Así que ella es la chica, pero ¿porque Doji la mando para que la mate?...si parece muy inocente"_-dirigió su mirada a sus piernas _"Aunque tiene muy buenas piernas"-_

-¿Qué me miras?-Ana lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Nada-voltio la cabeza-¿Cuándo llegamos?-

-Sí que eres impaciente-llegaron a una puerta de madera-Aquí es-la abrió

El cuarto no era muy grande, tenía una cama de una plaza, un armario, una mesita de noche y un estante donde había libros viejos.

-¿Este es el lugar?-observo todo el sitio

-Si-saco un libro de su estante-¿Quiero que leas esto?-

-¿Qué es?-intento ver la portada, pero estaba muy borrosa

-Esto te ayudara para saber más de "School Talent"-le dio una cálida sonrisa

-Como sea-se dirigió y se acostó a su cama

-Bueno yo ya me voy…cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿está bien?-él asintió con la cabeza-Hasta luego-

"_Nada mal…Doji me dejara hacerlo algo antes de matarla"_-empezó a imaginársela en pensamientos degenerados

Vio el libro que Ana le había dado y empezó a revisarlo, era de color rojo y no tenía tanto grosor como para terminarlo en unos dos días…abrió la primera hoja como para darle una hojeada, pero sin querer lo comenzó a leer

_Si estás leyendo este es porque entraste a "School Talent" y me alegro por usted. Le explicaremos que es esta escuela de talentos ya que así se traduce su nombre, aquí aprenderá varios talentos pero en especial uno para usarlo en el futuro de Japón y de usted mismo…los alumnos nuevos como usted tienen a cargo una maestra o maestro en caso si es hombre o mujer respectivamente, ella o él te enseñara lo debido para progresar y ser el mejor así que no desperdicies esta oportunidad…_

Continuo leyendo hasta quedarse profundamente dormido, pero no noto que alguien había entrado a su habitación aunque sea un asesino no tenía un oído agudo.

-Así que este es el nuevo estudiante-un chico de cabello blanco lo observaba

-Para colmo su maestra es esa chica-un chico a su lado de cabello blanco con un mecho rojo al lado izquierdo lo miro con odio y furia

-Que se prepare-dejaron algo en su mesita de noche

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó encontró algo sobre su escritorio y era una carta de alguien, no sabía quién era el destinatario, pero la abrió para averiguarlo.

_Querido Kyoya Tategami:_

_Mi nombre es Ryuga Kishatu y vengo a decirte que a las 15:30, me veas a la afueras de la escuela, es decir, en el bosque…si vas con esa chica…no tendré piedad si los exterminare a los dos…así que ven solo…_

_Atte. El Emperador Dragón_

-¿Con que el Emperador Dragón?-susurro-Interesante

Se vistió con una ropa que había ahí…la cual era un polo azul y unos pantalones negros…salió del cuarto cuando se chocó con una chica de cabello negro corto con los ojos marrones claros.

-Disculpe-él la ayudo a recoger sus libros que se habían caído-Gracias-

-Bien-vio un libro decía "Magia Negra para expertas"-Esto no es tuyo-

-¿Eh?-se lo arrebato-Si lo es…además eres nuevo como sabrías que no es mío-

-Solo lo sé-la observo de arriba a abajo-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Yo… soy Fernanda Ángeles-lo miro con un poco de molestia-¿y tú eres?-

-Kyoya Tategami, es un placer-le extendió la mano, pero ella lo rechazo

-No me fastidies-empezó a caminar y voltio la cabeza un poco-¡Te metes conmigo y te hare daño!-

"_Que brava es…aunque mucho para mi gusto"_-pensó comenzando a caminar por un pasillo

No habían mucha iluminación, pero a él no le importaba en absoluto…llego a una puerta inmensa y a abrirla encontró un comedor gigante.

-¿Kyoya?-escucho que lo llamaban-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ana-la observo detenidamente-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-El comedor-se dispuso a sentarse en una silla-aquí tomamos nuestro desayuno, almuerzo y lonche-

-Entiendo-se sentó junto a ella-Por cierto… ¿Quién es Ryuga Kishatu?-

Ella se puso pálida al escuchar ese nombre lo cual no pasó desapercibido por él y lo hizo enfurecer un poco aunque se calmó.

-Pues…-lo voltio a ver a los ojos-Nunca hables con él…te lo suplico-

-¿Quién es?-

-Lo descubrirás a su tiempo-él frunció el ceño

-Como sea-se cruzó de brazos

Tocaron el timbre y los demás estudiantes llegaron, se sentaron a comer, pero no dejaban de ver a Kyoya…lo cual para este no pasó desapercibido.

-Oye Ana... ¿Porque todos me miran?-

-¿Qué?-él le señalo a los murmuraban-Ah…lo que sucede es que raro que alguien entre a mitad de este año y como eres nuevo vas a tener más…-se rio un poco-atención, pero cuídate de Otori…solo te digo-

-¿Otori?-

-Tsubasa Otori, el hijo del multimillonario y la actriz más famosa que hay-

-Entiendo-volvio a comer y no dejaba de ver a los demás murmurar

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y cuando volvió a tocar el timbre…los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, Kyoya siguió a Ana para ir a su salón cuando diviso a una chica de cabello marrón con los ojos castaños y él empezó a silbar.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Ana al ver su reacción

-Es muy bonita-

-Adame…si claro como no-siguió caminando

-¿Adame?-

-Alejandra Adame, esa chica que me hace la vida imposible-

-¿Llamas a todos por su apellido?-

-Algunos que me caen-le agarro de la mano-Vámonos que tenemos clase de teatro-

-S…Si…vamos…-Kyoya se sonrojo un poco

"_¿Qué me pasa?...la única vez que me sonroje con una chica, ella termino muerta…tengo que cumplir lo que me pidieron…soy un asesino en serio"_

Al llegar a la clase de teatro se sentaron y empezaron ver como el profesor daba su clase…era un poco aburrida, pero daba gracia.

-Recuerde…un actor hace lo que tiene que hacer-

-¿Cómo le hace para llorar?-uno levanto la mano

-Pues…pensamos en un sufrimiento que hemos pasado y lo concentramos…de ahí salen las lágrimas-

-¡Ohhh!-se asombraron unos un poco

-¡Qué tontería!-exclamo Kyoya

-Ah…joven Tategami, ¿usted es nuevo?-él asintió-¿por lo visto su maestra es Ana?-ella bajo la cabeza-¿Qué piensa de mi clase?-dio una sonrisa falsa que daba miedo

-Que pienso…pues que es una tontería, para que aprender teatro si eso podemos hacer cualquiera, ¿llorar recordando algo triste? ¿es enserio?...para estúpido-

-¿Con que estúpido?...bueno entonces-se dirigió a Ana-¡UN MES DE CASTIGO PARA TI!-ella asintió aun con la cabeza a gachas-¡SE TERMINO LA CLASE!-toco el timbre

Todos miraron a Kyoya y al no le importaba en lo más mínimo…dirigió la mirada a su futura victima que estaba muy triste, ella se levantó y hizo una señal para que la siguiera lo cual él obedeció.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-intento no sonar preocupado

-No…nada-

-¿Dónde vamos?-

-A la clase de pintura-

-Como sea-

Se dirigieron a esa clase, Ana seguía triste y a Kyoya no le importó mucho, pero sabía que había sido su culpa.

-Una pregunta… ¿Por qué te castigo a ti, si yo dije eso?-

-Porque soy tu maestra y es mí deber enseñarte modales…si tú haces algo…a mí me castigan-

-Entiendo-

De repente una nube negra apareció enfrente de ellos, tosieron y cuando el humo se disipo vieron a un chico de cabello negro con los ojos marrones oscuros peleando con la chica que Kyoya se había encontrado en la mañana.

-Repítelo de nuevo-advirtió ella

-Lo diré mil veces…maga sin talento que roba libros de castañas-se burló este

-¡Ahora sí!-abrió el libro-¡Kage no shi!-un monto de esqueletos con hachas salieron de las paredes dispuestos para atacarlo

-¡Ja!-junto sus manos-¡Kiba raito!-una luz ilumino todo el lugar desapareciendo los esqueletos

"_¿Qué clase de escuela de talentos es esta"_-pensó viendo como ellos luchaban

* * *

**Kyoya: Aquí el capítulo dos de este fic donde soy asesino**

**Ryuga: ¿Sigue mal?**

**Yo: Ya me calme…Gingka me alegro el día**

**Gingka: Gracias Ana-chan**

**Yo: Bueno…espero que les haya gustado mucho como a mí me gusto escribirlo**

**Ryuga: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo: Aquí el nuevo capítulo…que se me ocurrió**

**Kyoya: ¿Por qué soy asesino?**

**Yo: No se**

**Ryuga: Si sabes…jugaste mucho Criminal Case**

**Yo: Muy bien… ¿Dónde está Gingka?**

**Kyoya: Ahí *señala a Gingka viendo una foto de Madoka***

**Yo: Okay…Kyoya ya que estas dilo**

**Kyoya: Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora solo sus OC**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

"_¿Qué clase de escuela de talentos es esta?"_-pensó viendo como ellos luchaban

Los dos luchaban con todo lo que daban…ninguno se quería detener, pero alguien los detuvo, exacto Ana los detuvo.

-¡YA CÁLMENSE!-grito

-¿Ana?-se asustaron un poco-¿Qué pasa?-

-Que van a destruir algo si siguen así-

-Sting me empezó a molestar-lo señalo

-Si claro…tú le robaste el libro a Madoka-se lo quito

-Dámelo…es mío-intento arrebatárselo

-Ah-suspiro-No tienen remedio-dirigió su mirada a Kyoya-Chicos, él es mi alumno-

-Yo…soy Kyoya Tategami-los saludo con la mano

-Si…ya te conocí desgraciadamente hoy-

-Como sea no interesa esta bestia-se aproximó a Ana-¿Cuál es su talento?-

-No se…tengo que averiguarlo-se rio un poco

-Oye tu-se dirigió a Kyoya-Le haces daño a mi novia y te mato-

-¿Tu novia?-a lo que ellos asintieron

"_¿Qué me pasa?... ¿porque me duele mi pecho?, una vez me comentaron que este dolor es porque tu amor no es correspondido… ¿QUE TONTERÍAS ESTOY DICIENDO?... ¡YO SOY UN ASESINO!"_

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo-

-Oye Ana, ¿no tienes clase de pintura?-ella se asusto

-¡HA ASÍ!-agarro a Kyoya y se lo llevo corriendo

-Parece que tiene un rival además de ese chico de cabello blanco-lo miro

-Ella es mía y lo sabes-se burlo

-No es tuya-se alejó-Si lo fuera ya sería tu mujer y hasta donde se…no han pasado más de los besos-

_**Con Hikaru**_

"_No puedo creer que solo me culparan de algo que no hice…fue Ryuto quien lo robo aunque Angeles le pago…esa chica no sé porque me mete en problemas… ¿ah?, ya me acorde, por mi culpa termino con ese peli plata que enamoró perdidamente de esa chica llamada Rocío, por eso me odia aunque ese sentimiento es mutuo"_

-¡HAZAMA!-ella voltio donde escucho su nombre

-Hola Alejandra… ¿qué quieres?-

-El idiota de Kishatu está molestando a los demás-

-Y eso me interesa un pepino… ¿Por qué no le dices a alguien que use su magia para que se controle?-

-La razón es que Amano está buscando su libro, Hagane no sé dónde se metió, Otori esta con su novia, Rodríguez esta con ese chico guapo nuevo y tú eres la única que lo puede detenerlo-le explico enumerando con sus dedos

-Como sea, pero que sea la última vez…no estoy para desperdiciar mi talento en eso-se fue rumbo a buscar a Ryuga

_**Con Gingka**_

-¿Dónde estará?-buscaba libros de física nuclear **(n/a Creo que eso es imposible)**

-¿Qué haces Hagane?-un chico de cabello rubio

-Korzern-sus miradas se cruzaron con odio-Busco libros para mi tarea-

-Si claro…solo lo haces para que Amano se fije en ti y deje a ese cerebrito-

-Déjate de estupideces, bien sabes que no tengo nada que ver con ellos-aparto la vista

-Como digas Hagane, por cierto… ¿dónde está ese chico nuevo?-

-Hablas de Kyoya-el otro asintió-En la clase de pintura con su maestra-

-Muy bien-sonrió con malicia

-¿Qué tramas?-

-Solo diré que le enseñare mi talento para que aprenda un poco-se retiró riendo

"_Típico de él, bueno como sea…como si me interesara lo que hacen los demás, después de lo que paso hace horas…soy frio y sin sentimientos"_

_**En la clase de pintura**_

-¿Por qué debo hacer esto?-estaba pintando un retrato de Ana

-Porque es lo que nos digo la maestra y no voy a obtener un mes de castigo por tu culpa de nuevo-se cruzó de brazos

-Como digas, preciosa-ella se sonrojo ante ese comentario

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Lo que oíste-le guiño el ojo

-Mejor sigue pintando-

Así estuvo aburriéndose, como un asesino de su calidad haciendo esas estupideces, pero bueno ella era su víctima y tenía que persuadirla para cuando se distraiga… ¡matarla!.

En ese momento llego Julián Korzern y en un chasquido de dedos, todos se fueron corriendo muy asustados y pálidos.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿que tenemos aquí?-

- Korzern… ¿Qué quieres?-

-Nada, solo hablar con tu estudiante-se intentó aproximar a él, pero ella se interpuso

-¡Déjalo! ¡No tiene talento aun!-

-Por eso, me ofrezco a enseñarle-sonrió con malicia

-¡No gracias!-

-Ya me canse de ti-cerro los ojos-¡Ikari no shi!-unos esqueletos aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a intentar matar a Ana

-Magia negra…típico de ti-agarro un vaso de agua-¡Akaru mizu!-del vaso empezó a salir el agua a montones llevándose a los esqueletos

-Odio el agua-

-Sabes que puedo deshacer la magia negra-sonrió

-Si…tú y tu noviecito pueden hacerlo-

"_De nuevo mencionando a ese tipo… ¿no puede ser?, este sentimiento son…¡CELOS!...¿qué me pasa?"_

-Entonces-se dirigió a Kyoya-¡Chi no kiba!-un monto de sangre salieron por las paredes y lo inmovilizaron

-¡OYE! ¡DEJAME!-Kyoya se intentó zafar, pero le dolía cada vez que hacia eso

-¡Ya verás!-junto sus manos-¡Goon Shaku!-de las tuberías salió agua y por un momento se pudo apreciar un tiburón hembra

_**Con Hikaru y Alejandra**_

-¿Dónde está?-

-Ahí-señalo a Ryuga comiendo-Le robo el alimento a los demás-

-Bueno-se aproximó a él y se colocó enfrente suyo-Hola Kishatu

-Hazama-la miro-¿Qué quieres?-

-Yo nada-puso su mano en su cabello-¡Bura suto nami!-

-¡OYE!-su cabello se mojó-¡¿QUE TE PASA?!-

-Eso te pasa por molestar a los demás-comento Alejandra

-Alejandra-gruño-¿Qué te hice?-

-Tú bien lo sabes-

-Tch...molestosas-se fue a secar su cabello y las dos se rieron

_**Con Ana y Julián**_

-Ah-jadea un poco-Ya me canse-

-Somos dos-miro a Kyoya-¿Esta bien?-

-Sí, de maravilla-estaba molesto pues solo había observado la batalla, mas no intervenido

-Bien-Julián sonrió con una sonrisa macabra-¡Fukusu no yami!-una manos negras agarraron a Ana del cuello

-Su…el…ta…me-no lograba articular palabras

-¿Qué pasa?-disfrutaba el dolor de la gente

Kyoya no podía verla, él aunque también amaba el dolor de la gente…con ella no era igual, podía dejarla ahí y que la maten…así cumplía su objetivo, pero no quería que ella muera así.

-¡DÉJALA!-sus ojos se volvieron rojos-¡TE HE DICHO QUE LA DEJES!-

-¿Qué va a hacer?-se burló-¡No tienes talento!-

-Eso puede cambiar-una luz verde envolvió todo su cuerpo-¡Kizuato raion!-un viento fuerte abrió las ventanas y se dirigió a Julián que lo mando volando del lugar

-¿Kyoya?-ella no lo podía creer-¡Encontré tu talento!-

-¿Esta bien?-la ayudo a levantarse-¿Te hizo daño?-

-No-le sonrió-¡Me encanta tu talento!-

-G…Gracias-se sonrojo un poco-¿no entiendo de los talentos?-

-Ha eso-se lleva su dedo al mentón-Tu talento es el viento del león-

-¿Viento del león?-ella asintió-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es…-una bola de fuego los atravesó-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¡Rodriguez!-la llamo chico de cabello azul y los ojos grises-¡Te encontré!-

-¡Tu!-gruño ella-¡Me las pagaras!-

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Kyoya: ¿Qué clase de escuela de talentos es esa?**

**Yo: Ni yo se**

**Ryuga: ¿Nos ibas a decir algo?**

**Yo: Si…el próximo capítulo puede contener Lime**

**Los tres: *tragan saliva* ¡Hay no!**

**Gingka: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
